Viaje al Centro de Candace
|image = 182259.jpg |caption = Fotografia captada de una canción |temporada = 1 |dirigido = Dan Povenmire |UsCh = 29 de Febrero, 2009 |Latino = 26 de febrero, 2009 (internacional) |Guia de episodios = El Pescador Volador }} Los muchachos construyen un submarino y lo minimizan para entrar al cuerpo de Pinky, el chihuahua de Isabella, y así recuperar un cinturon con todos los parches de Isabella. Pero por error entran al cuerpo de Candace. Mientras Perry el Ornitorrinco intenta que el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz no destruya a las personas que no pueden decidirse. Resumen Phineas y Ferb no pueden decidir si construir de un submarino o un rayo reductor. Linda dice que los niños tienen una imaginación maravillosa. Candace está comiendo su cereal favorito, cuando Jeremy llamadas. Él le pregunta si le gustaría ir a caminar más tarde, causando Candace a escupir su cereal y la leche. Ella acepta y luego llama a Stacy y Jenny gritaba de emoción. Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero, Phineas y Ferb están todavía tratando de decidir qué construir. Isabel entra en el patio trasero junto con su perro Pinky para mostrar su banda con todos los parches de su realización. Sin embargo, cuando se muestra la banda Phineas, Pinky salta y se lo come. Phineas Ferb muestra sus planes y deciden crear un submarino para recuperar la reducción de Isabella banda del estómago de Pinky. Como lo que está pasando, Perry se desliza en su guarida. Mayor Monogram le dice a Perry que Dr. Doofenshmirtz se esconde en la antigua fábrica abandonada aspiradora y para saber qué se trae entre manos. De vuelta en la casa, Phineas le explica a Isabella que él y Ferb se encogerían en la comida de Pinky y cuando las golondrinas que se pliegue la hoja de tamaño microscópico y salida a través de su saliva. Isabel dice que va a Pinky otra cosa que comida para perros, a pesar de que le gustan los sándwiches de queso a la parrilla. Phineas dice que él y Ferb hará que el submarino mientras ella hace que el sándwich. Cuando ella vuelve con el sándwich, se encuentra Phineas con la sub completado. Ella coloca el sándwich en el suelo, Phineas y Ferb activar el submarino contracción y caer en el sándwich. Sin embargo, cuando Isabella lugares Pinky en el suelo, sale corriendo persiguiendo a un gato en vez de comer el bocadillo. Después de Isabel deja de perseguir a Pinky, Candace entra en el garaje para contar a los niños a permanecer fuera de su camino a medida que va en su cita con Jeremy. Ella considera que el sándwich de queso a la plancha en el suelo y decide comer ahora para que no se ve como un cerdo en su fecha. Mientras tanto, Perry se rompe en Doofenshmirtz fábrica abandonada Aspirador y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz sugiere que "se mezcla un poco" esta vez. Así Doofenshmirtz dice Agente P su plan antes de que lo captura. Se muestra el Agente P "Make-up-su-mente-denominador" que inventó para destruir a la gente que no puede tomar una decisión. Luego, Perry recuerda que en el desayuno, Phineas y Ferb dijeron que no podían decidirse sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día. Enfurecido por esto, Perry Doofenshmirtz entonces los puños a una tubería de cerca y llama a Mayor Monograma de enviar copia de seguridad para venir a buscarme Doofenshmirtz. Phineas y Ferb están sentados en el submarino en la boca de Candace en espera de ser ingerido. Cuando Candace oye el timbre de la puerta, ella se traga el submarino y sale al encuentro de Jeremy en la puerta. A medida que avanzan en la garganta de los comentarios de Candace Phineas que el cuello de Pinky es muy largo. En su búsqueda de la banda, se da cuenta de tacos similares a los que su madre hizo la noche anterior y luego cereal favorito de Candace. Cuando empieza a darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, Phineas recibe una llamada de Isabel, que se pregunta donde desaparecieron a, sin querer confirmar sus sospechas. Phineas cuelga y le dice a Ferb se encuentran en el estómago de Candace. Ferb afirma entonces: "Eso es espeluznante en muchos niveles." Mientras esperan, Doofenshmirtz Perry dice que no es el ajedrez de viaje establecidos en uno de los dos bolsos cerca. La detección de un Perry trampa se abre la otra bolsa. Cuando se abre hay un cinturón de auto-fijación que se pega a cualquier superficie plana que atrapa Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz se libera y muestra Perry que había uno en las dos bolsas así que no importa lo que uno tomó estaría atrapado y trampas a sí mismo sin querer. Dentro de Candace los chicos del grifo a los ojos y los oídos a través de su sistema nervioso para ver lo que ve. Ellos ven que ve en su cita con Jeremy y se dan cuenta que significa que están en una cita con Jeremy. Phineas llama Candace para decirle y ella no le cree. Para demostrarlo Ferb utiliza un plumero para hacerle cosquillas. Phineas ve algunas barras y le pregunta si todavía se enferma cuando se cuelga boca abajo. Phineas se disculpa, pero le dice que tienen que ayudar a Isabel, ya que se nutre de los brazos y las piernas de Candace. Se le acercan a las barras y hacer que cuelgan boca abajo y comienzan a salir de estómago a través de ella, sin embargo ella se baja las barras y las golondrinas y luego hacia abajo. Como Candace y Jeremy llegar a tienda de bocadillos de su tío, Phineas y Ferb, aún dentro de su garganta, hacerle cosquillas para que se las expulse de nuevo. Jeremy va a buscar a su poco de agua y se ponen a toser y volver a su tamaño normal. Candace rápidamente las llamadas de su madre, quien le dice que está de camino al restaurante de su tío Jeremy para recoger unos bocadillos. Doofenshmirtz, mientras usa el cinturón, se empieza a rodar a lo largo de la pared y salir por una ventana. Perry procede a hacer lo mismo, persiguiendo el médico hasta la construcción y la aspiradora gigante que se encuentra en la parte superior de la misma. Doofenshmirtz logra romper el cinturón de descuento en el interruptor del vacío y cae en Phineas y Ferb submarino. Perry también se rompe la correa con el interruptor y se convierte en el vacío. Se mueve hacia adelante y logra succionar Doofenshmirtz y el submarino, justo antes de que Linda llega. Linda llama Candace imaginativa y se va como Isabel se acerca a Phineas y le dice Pinky levantó y se puso a su banda de nuevo. Jeremy se muestra Candace menú de su tío y le dice que tenía los sándwiches de queso en el menú que lleva su nombre, porque él sabe que es su favorito. Como Jeremy le entrega un sándwich de queso a la parrilla, Doofenshmirtz activa el submarino contracción y cae en el sándwich. Después de que entró en la casa para comer, como Jeremy sugerido, Candace está a punto de comer su bocadillo, pero Pinky salta y se lo come en su lugar, con el interior de Doofenshmirtz. Transcripción Galerías Canciones *''Viajando por el cuerpo humano'' Créditos Mientras que Pinky está durmiendo, Doofenshmirtz pregunta dónde está. Se entera de que está dentro de Pinky y los planes de hacer pis en toda el área tri-estatal y se ríe con maldad, luego hace una pausa, suspira, y se pregunta, Oh, que voy a hacer con mi vida? Chistes Comunes La línea "muy joven" La Línea de Ferb Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a keypad to activate a rotating section of the fence, which flings him through a trap door in the lawn. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum cleaner factory! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Candace es alérgico a los productos lácteos ("Candace pierde la cabeza", "Oh, ahí estás, Perry "), pero la gravedad no se ha especificado. Si se trata de una alergia leve, esto puede explicar por qué los sándwiches de queso son sus favoritos. Sándwiches de queso asado suelen utilizar queso fundido en lugar de queso sin procesar, y esta diferencia puede permitirle disfrutar de los bocadillos con poca o ninguna reacción. * El primer episodio donde Perry muestra su afecto hacia los chicos, este es también el primer episodio donde Perry doesnt lucha Doofenshmirtz para detenerlo, simplemente le puños a una tubería después de ser dicho plan. * Tío Joe es, probablemente, hermano mamá de Jeremy, porque se parece a ella. Errores en la serie * Candace nos dice que es intolerante a la lactosa, pero a principios de este episodio, se la ve comiendo cereal con leche. Sin embargo, esto puede ser de soya o leche de cabra. * Si los tacos había sido en el estómago de Candace desde la noche anterior, no sería reconocible como tacos más. De hecho, ya se digiere y no en su estómago en absoluto. Asimismo, parece haber sido tragado casi todo. * Los niños deben haber oído Candace hablando consigo misma antes de comer el bocadillo. Por lo que deberían haber sabido que era su estómago estaban en el interior. También debería haber escuchado su voz desde el interior de su estómago. Una explicación podría ser que el submarino está insonorizada, aunque esto no tendría ninguna función si lo fuera. * Cuando el submarino se conecta a los nervios de Candace, Phineas dice que están en su estómago. Sin embargo, no hay manera de conectarse con el sistema nervioso en el estómago. * Durante la "Autopista de la hemoglobina", canción, vemos un glóbulo rojo partido por la mitad, como si por mitosis. Los glóbulos rojos no se reproducen de esta manera. Sin embargo, esto no puede contar, ya que hay es mucho inexactitud biológica en este episodio. * Cuando los niños son la construcción del submarino es de color verde sin embargo cuando se ven dentro de Candace es azul. Continuidades * Cuando Doofenshmirtz indica el snowglobe grande que iba a atrapar en Perry, un poco de la instrumental de Invierano (Canción). * Deseo de Ferb de sándwiches se ve de nuevo ("Luces,Candace,Accion"). Alusiones *'Viaje al centro de la tierra -' El nombre de este episodio se deriva de la novela Journey to the Center of the Earth por Jules Verne. *'Fantastic Voyage (1966) -' El submarino Micro para entrar en el cuerpo humano es un homenaje a la película Fantastic Voyage. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Temporada 1